


【伏八】禁锢

by Fujikun



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:42:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29236245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fujikun/pseuds/Fujikun
Relationships: Fushimi Saruhiko/Yata Misaki
Kudos: 3





	【伏八】禁锢

R18，囚禁向，慎入  
很多年前写的了，OOC见谅，ao3被墙之后这次终于学会如何翻墙了，决定把一些车车补在这里，食用愉快～！  
————————————————————  
“呐...Misaki...”  
“别在那儿嘻嘻哈哈地傻笑了，就这样一直看着我吧。”  
昏暗的房间里，一丝光都透不进来，一个浑身赤裸的橘发青年手腕脚腕上都被铐上了手铐，被锁链拴住，无力地跪坐在地。  
八田已经记不清自己被这样囚禁了多久了。  
“吱呀——”门被人从外面打开了。  
八田不用看都知道进来的人是谁。  
“Misaki，吃饭了哦，我给你带了你最喜欢的布丁。”伏见把灯打开，端着食物走了进来。  
而八田根本看都不看他一眼，无力地靠着墙。  
“你不乖哦Misaki，这样跑下来会着凉的。”伏见把食物放在桌上，打横抱起八田，将他放在床上。  
“我来喂你吃东西，好不好？”虽然是个问句，但是这跟自问自答没什么区别，因为就算八田拒绝，他也会强硬地喂给八田吃。  
“来，Misaki张嘴...”  
八田守口如瓶，紧闭着牙关。  
“Misaki，不吃东西你会吃不消的。”  
“猴子，放开我，让我走。”  
长时间没有开口说话的八田，嗓音嘶哑，完全没有了以前的元气。  
而这样子的八田，开口说的第一句话却是这样。  
这句话，是伏见的死穴。  
“不可能！我不会放开你的。”  
放开了八田，他就逃了，会逃到他不知道的地方，他看不见他的地方，他找不到的地方，他好不容易抓住了他，营造了这个他梦想了好久的只有两个人的世界，他怎么能放开他。  
“猴子，你疯了。”  
“呵...哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！是啊我已经疯了，我这个疯子如果不做点什么，似乎对不起疯子这个称呼吧？”  
“你...你要干什么？”  
伏见扭曲地笑着，从口袋里拿出了一个针筒和一小瓶药剂，将针头插进药剂瓶口，抽了一管。  
“别过来！”  
“听话哦Misaki，我不会害你的，这是会让你很舒服的东西哦...呵呵呵呵...”  
八田惊恐地挣扎，然而没怎么吃东西的他根本挣脱不开伏见，手臂上一阵刺痛，伏见已经将那管液体注射进去了。  
“猴子...你给我注射的什么！”没过多时，八田就感觉身体的深处涌起热流，然后散布全身。  
伏见轻柔地抚摸着八田慢慢变红的脸庞，像在小心翼翼地对待爱惜的珍宝那样。  
“呐...Misaki～”最后的尾音上扬，透露着伏见现在兴奋的心情。  
“唔...你...为什么...哈啊...”  
“因为...我爱你啊Misaki...”  
“哈啊...你放开我...唔...哈啊...”八田的意识已经越来越模糊了，他甚至感觉到伏见抚摸他脸颊的手凉凉的，特别舒服，让他忍不住想去蹭。  
“Misaki，越是反抗我就越兴奋啊...”  
伏见捏住八田小巧的下巴，抬起，吻了上去。  
“唔...”八田因为药效，不再反抗了，柔顺地打开牙关，让伏见肆意攻占，品尝他的津液，他灵活的舌头滑过八田的舌苔，与之辗转交缠，亦或轻轻含住，几番动作让唇齿相交发出的“啧啧”水声回荡在房间里。  
听话的Misaki，真可爱，太美味了...  
“太棒了Misaki，对...就是这样一直看着我...”  
“唔...我...热...嗯...哈啊...”八田难耐地扭动着身子往伏见身上蹭。  
伏见十分满意，他解开了八田身上的桎梏，一边欣赏着八田线条流畅的胴体，一边慢条斯理地脱去上身的衣服。  
八田迷离地看着眼前劲瘦的充满爆发力的身躯，拉过伏见的手抚上自己的胸口。  
“唔...摸摸我...好热...”  
“Misaki，叫我的名字。”  
“唔...猴...猴子...猿比古...”  
伏见伸出食指，轻轻按上八田左边的乳头，慢慢地打圈，按压回乳晕中，再放开，看着那颗小东西自己弹回来，他的眼神越来越幽深，用食指和拇指捏住那颗慢慢硬起来的乳头把玩着。  
“哈啊...猴子...嗯...另一边...也...嗯啊...要...”充满着欢愉的呻吟声从八田的嘴里慢慢流露出。  
伏见俯下身，伸出舌头舔上另一颗被冷落的乳头，现在两边都照顾到，轻拢慢捻抹复挑，再被伏见温暖的口腔包裹着吮吸着，八田的身下已经完全勃起。  
“只是被玩弄乳头就硬了呢，真淫乱啊Misaki...”  
八田摇了摇头，想表示他不认同，可身体燥热难耐，现在他的后穴处已经有些瘙痒起来，想让眼前的人抚慰一下。  
伏见在八田的身上留下了许多痕迹，从上往下，拉开了八田纤细光洁的双腿，痴迷地品尝着他大腿内侧的柔嫩。现在大部分的敏感点被伏见掌握，八田招架不住，伸出自己的手，颤颤巍巍地抚上自己的性器，生涩地撸动着。  
伏见看着八田情难自制地自慰的模样，笑意更深，抬高了八田的臀部。  
他的舌头舔上了他的后穴。  
刚被舔上，八田的后穴就敏感地一缩，伏见轻笑，掰开他的双臀，舌尖探进穴内。  
“唔...哈啊...嗯...嗯啊...啊～”  
就这样子，伏见用舌头抚慰着八田的后穴，八田自己撸动着性器，不出多时，八田就射了，粘稠的白色液体沾染在他的手上。  
伏见抓住那只手伸到八田面前，说道：“Misaki，舔干净你自己的手。”  
八田听话地舔上自己的手，粗糙的舌苔滑过他的手指。  
手是十分敏感的，八田这么一弄，刚释放过的性器又开始慢慢起立了。等八田把精液都舔干净之后，伏见的舌头离开八田的后穴，一丝银线还连结在舌尖和穴口，那小穴恋恋不舍地收缩着。伏见抬头看到了桌子上的布丁，心生一计，他把布丁拿了过来。  
“Misaki饿了吧？我喂你吃布丁哦。”  
八田还没从刚才的高潮中缓过神，臀部就被抬高，后穴感觉到有什么凉凉的东西被送了进来。  
“什...啊...嗯啊...哈啊...”  
伏见一勺勺地挖了几块布丁，将它送进了八田的后穴“喂”他吃布丁。  
“唔...好难受...哈啊...猴子...嗯...我不要这个...”冰冰凉软滑的布丁充斥着八田的后穴，让本就瘙痒难耐的后穴更加难受。  
“Misaki，那你想要什么？嗯？”  
“唔...哈啊...嗯...我要你的...”  
“我的什么？Misaki...说清楚啊...”  
“唔...我要...哈...嗯啊...你的...肉棒...插...啊——！”  
还没等八田把话说全，伏见已经将硬得快爆炸的粗大肉棒狠狠插进了他的后穴，里面还有刚才放进去的布丁，被顶到深处，他感受着八田穴内的热度和紧致，里面仿佛有无数张小嘴在吸，让他忍不住喟叹一声，便按着八田开始抽插起来。  
“嗯啊...哈啊...嗯...”八田的后穴被撑得满满的，完全陷入情欲的他呻吟得越来越大声。  
“Misaki...舒服吗？”  
“哈啊...舒服...嗯...好舒服啊...猴子...咿啊...再...再快点...嗯...”  
“Misaki，求我，求我就满足你。”  
“嗯啊...猴子...哈啊...再快点...嗯啊...用...大肉棒...干我...啊...嗯啊...好深...”  
听着八田说出平日里绝对不会说出的淫乱话语，越发兴奋了，就算这只是药性驱使的，他也满足得不行，插在穴内的肉棒又大了一圈。  
“别...别再大了...哈啊...嗯啊...”  
“Misaki...知道么...你后面那张小嘴正紧紧地吸着我不放呢...”  
“真不想出去啊，就这样干死你算了。”  
“唔...哈啊...嗯啊...猴子...那里...啊...好舒服啊...啊...我...我又要...射了...啊——”被伏见一个深插，顶到敏感点的八田，又一次高潮了，后穴紧紧一绞，伏见自知快忍不住了，又狠狠地抽插了几十下，在八田的穴内释放了。  
伏见俯下身抱着八田，下身没有抽出来，感受着高潮的余韵。等过了一会儿，他才将半软的性器从八田穴内抽出，精液没了堵塞，缓缓地流出来，而在刚才的激烈动作中被捣烂的布丁都快化成水了，或者精液流了出来，那小穴还敏感地收缩着，那情景好不淫靡。  
“Misaki...这只是刚开始...”  
八田美咲已经被伏见猿比古从里到外层层禁锢，再也出不来了。  
END


End file.
